


'Tis The Season To Be Jolly

by touchinghearts



Category: SHINee
Genre: Christmas fic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Secret Santa '10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/pseuds/touchinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t have to be Christmas to be special. Pre-Lucifer era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis The Season To Be Jolly

**Author's Note:**

> Some cameos by other SM artists.

Lee Jinki was a busy man. His days were always packed and he usually had little time in which he could indulge himself with anything other than sleep and meals. Today, though, was different. With the holidays right around the corner, official activities had slowed and SHINee had been given some time off for Christmas. Jinki would be returning home tomorrow morning.

Practice had finished over an hour ago and he had the rest of the day free for the first time in a quite a long while. He'd left his members back at the company HQ, sneaking out because he knew at least one of them would take it upon himself to accompany their leader on his little excursion (whether said leader wanted the company or not). That wasn’t ideal because there was a reason Jinki wanted to go shopping alone. He couldn’t very well buy his band mates their Christmas presents if they were standing right beside him.

Jinki glanced down at his phone, grinning at Taemin’s text, expressing his irritation that Jinki had left him alone with the immature hyungs and Jinki should have brought him along. Jinki quickly typed a reply, pressed send, then pocketed it. They didn’t know where he was so it was easier to focus on his trip without worrying that he was being followed.

He walked down the street, occasionally smiling and nodding politely to the passers-by that whispered to each other or openly stared at him. He pretended he didn’t hear the tell-tale clicks and flashes of people taking pictures of him. By now, he was used to it. Still, he pulled his snow hat a bit lower over his forehead even though he knew it wouldn't do much to hide his identity. It couldn’t be helped. It was just one small price to pay for SHINee’s fame.

‘First thing’s first,’ he thought to himself, ‘Who to buy for?’

Two items were already off his list; all he needed to do was pick them up. But he still hadn’t bought a gift for either Key or Taemin.

As he walked down the street, Jinki glanced through the windows of the shops he passed until he stopped in front of one, staring up at the sparkling sign marked ‘D&G’. He looked around, catching the eye of some of the onlookers, before shrugging to himself and entering the branded store. A helper was instantly by his side.

“Can I help you, sir?” she said, her smile warm but professional.

“Yeah,” said Jinki, with his own ready smile, “I was wondering if you had any scarves from your, err, winter line?”

“Certainly. This way, sir.”

Jinki was led to a corner of the store at the front, where a display of scarves was laid out expertly on a velvet-topped platform table. He looked them over, somewhat clueless; fashion had never been his forte. It was only because of Kibum he'd even thought about coming in here.

 

 

“Oh my God, I wish I had something new to wear,” Key sighed, flopping down next to Jinki. His leader looked at him speculatively.

“Why don’t you go buy something?” he suggested nonchalantly.

“Can’t. Budget issues. Did you _see_ D and G’s new winter line? If I could have just one of those gorgeous scarves…ugh! It's so unfair!”

Jinki hid his smile by turning back to his book. He jumped slightly when he felt Key’s head burrow into his side. SHINee's multi-talented member was rarely, if ever, affectionate like this, which meant he was probably egging for comfort. Jinki placed a hand on his back, rubbing soothingly.

“Kibummie?” he said gently.

Key grunted but said nothing and snuggled closer. Jinki chuckled and patted the back of his jumper. He silently made up his mind to go browse the internet for this winter line, or whatever dee and gee was.

 

 

After a second of blinking at the colourful material of the scarves, Jinki turned back to the shop assistant.

“Could you help me pick one out?” he asked. “It’s for a friend’s Christmas present. He likes clothes.”

“I’d be happy to help.”

Half an hour later, Jinki exited the store with the present neatly wrapped and packed into a Dolce&Gabbana’s bag hanging at his elbow. He wore a satisfied smile, content with the scarf he’d ended up choosing in the end.

_Kibummie, I hope you like the scarf. Recommended by an expert and everything, so stop moping now! Hyung loves you~ Jinki._

‘One down. Three more to go.’

The next place he stopped by was Gucci. The next present for the youngest member of his band was one he'd gotten inspiration for whilst looking for Kibum's. He smirked as he stepped in, eyes roving the sophisticated-looking store. What he needed sat in the middle of it all. He strode over and picked up a box, lips pressing tight together so he didn’t start laughing. Alright, so he supposed it could qualify as a gag gift but not really. He was being considerate!

 

 

Jinki lightly rocked back and forth as Taemin draped over his back like lead weight.

“Hyung~” he whined, poking Jinki in the ribs, “stop moving.”

Jinki chuckled and settled down, reaching over so he could ruffle the maknae’s hair.

“Hyungie, what are you getting me for Christmas?”

“You couldn’t get it out of me if you stuck me on a Catherine’s wheel.”

Taemin laughed and lightly punched his leader before rubbing his cheek on Jinki’s shoulder. “C’mon, hyungie, you can tell me. I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“And the purpose would be?” said Jinki dryly, “I’m not telling you so there.”

“Aww, I’m eighteen now! I’m a man; shouldn’t I know these things?”

“I’m not saying a word, Taemin-ah.”

“You don’t know yet, do you?”

“…Leave me alone, you cheeky brat.”

Taemin laughed again and wrapped his thin arms around Jinki’s waist. “Hyungie, just don’t buy me ‘cute’ stuff,” he said, sticking out his bottom lip, “I’m a big boy.”

Jinki smiled. “We’ll see, Taeminnie,” he said, leaning into the other boy’s warm embrace, “Maybe I’ll get you Emma Watson’s autograph or something.”

Taemin’s squeal could be heard throughout the rest of the apartment.

 

 

“Excuse me.” Jinki beckoned to the assistant who'd been hovering in the background since he entered. “I’d like this wrapped, please.”

“Of course, sir.”

Jinki made sure to choose a deep blue colour for the packaging as a complement to the silver box wrapped inside. When it was neatly topped off with black ribbon, the salesperson tucked it into another bag and Jinki handed over a credit card to pay. He left the store with a ridiculous grin on his face, imagining what Taeminnie would say when he saw the underwear.

_Taemin-ah, this is your first Christmas as a man. Hope my present reflects what you wanted, you know how I’m a push-over for you. ;) –Jinki-hyung._

Now it was time to pick up the other presents. Jinki took a glance at his watch and sped up his pace, trying to remember where the pet shop was situated. It took a bit but he eventually located it at the end of the next street. The place was cleaner than he expected, although it smelled exactly like he had imagined – like different kinds of fur and animal food.

 

 

“You’re so hard to buy presents for,” Jinki told Jonghyun as they gnawed on chocolate bars Jonghyun had snuck from a vending machine.

Jonghyun blinked look, one cheek bulging with chocolate. “What?”

“You. You have everything you’d ever need, right? Maybe I should just _not_ buy anything for you. Use the money for more important things like...like, well, new socks.”

Jonghyun stuck out a brown tongue.

“Oh, eww, put that back in.” Jinki pretended to shudder violently and looked away, fighting off a smile.

Jonghyun leaned forward instead, tongue wiggling, and Jinki shrieked, shoving him and trying to scramble away except Jonghyun had a vice-like grip on his arm and wouldn’t let go.

“Yuck, Hyun, get off me, you freak!”

Jonghyun cackled, finally relenting and sitting back with a grin. “I want an extra special present,” he said smugly.

“In the next century,” Jinki mumbled.

He bolted when Jonghyun leaned forward with chocolate-smeared lips.

 

 

Amused for no particular reason, Jinki headed straight for the shopkeeper sitting behind the counter. He politely ignored the girl lurking in the corner, bent over some rabbits in a cage, and unabashedly staring at him.

“Chew toys?” he asked the shopkeeper.

The young man scrutinised him. “For a dog, sir?”

Jinki blinked because wasn’t it obvious? “Well…yes. I’d like a special one, please.”

The man nodded, chuckling. Jinki spent a while in the pet store, picking apart the choices the strange shopkeeper offered him until he finally decided on one he was happy with. He left with yet another bag on his arm and a smug feeling in his chest. He already had Jonghyun’s gift wrapped and hidden under the loose floorboard beneath his bed. They were custom-made headphones he’d ordered online from Sony, white with the ears stamped with black paw prints and Jonghyun’s full name in the middle. It wasn’t the best he could have gotten Jonghyun, but it was the only thing he could think of.

_Dear Hyunnie, I tried my best to get you a good present but it's not my fault you have everything already. I had to buy a present for your puppy_  
 _to ease my guilt. Merry_  
 _Christmas_  
 _. Love, Jinki._

_Dear Roo. This is for you. Please stop chewing on my favourite socks. I’ll miss you over Christmas! From – Owner of Eric Benet-signed socks, Lee Jinki-shii_

‘One more present left,’ Jinki mused, glancing at the bags in his arms. A buzzing in his pocket caused him to take out his cell. A text message from Key.

_Jinki-hyung, when are you coming back? Hurry up!_

Jinki raised an eyebrow.

_On my way. See you then._

The final shop he arrived in was small and modest compared to the more festive ones flanking it. A bell jingled overhead when he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Hundreds of faces stared at him from all four walls of the store, some ticking and some not, some big and some small. The air seemed still in here, almost as if frozen in time, which was ironic considering that Jinki now stood in a watch shop.

“Lee Jinki-shii,” the shopkeeper, an old man Jinki had met a few days ago when he had ventured into the shop for the first time, “Nice to see you again.”

“You too, sir,” said Jinki with a warm smile, more genuine than polite.

“You’re here to pick your order then?”

“Yes, is it done? Can I see it?”

“Of course. It’s right here.”

 

 

It was silent in the bedroom, the only sound being the ceiling fan swishing up a breeze. Jinki, lying on his side, shifted closer to Minho, not quite touching but close enough to feel the warmth radiating from the younger boy’s body.

“Minho-ah,” he murmured, “What do you want for Christmas?”

Minho opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He seemed to ponder the question and then lifted his shoulders in a graceful gesture.

“Anything is fine, hyung,” he said.

“That’s not really helpful, you know,” Jinki grumbled, moving his head forward so that it rested against Minho’s shoulder.

Minho shook slightly in silent laughter. “I really don’t know, hyung,” he said. “I think I’d be happy with whatever you give me as long as it's from you.”

“You stole that line from some cheesy romance movie.”

Minho turned his head so he could see the older boy, a smile lilting at his lips.

“Busted,” he said, eyes twinkling. “But honestly, hyung, I don’t mind if you don’t get me anything. I’ve got you, after all. That’s pretty much all I want for Christmas.”

Jinki couldn’t help it. He blushed. He and Minho weren’t exclusive yet, as far as he knew. They were still at the hand-holding,giddy stage where the sight of each other induced silly smiles. He was comfortable with how things were progressing though, and Minho had been getting bolder as of late, something Jinki found he didn’t mind as much he probably should.

“We’re going home for Christmas, though,” he said, swatting him half-heartedly.

“Still. It’s the principle of the thing, yeah?”

Jinki smiled. “I guess.”

Minho shifted on his side so he could face his leader. “Don’t worry your pretty head off about it, Jinki,” he said, his voice a pleasant rumble in Jinki’s chest. “Like I said, I’ll probably be happier that you got something for me in the first place, more than for the present itself.”

Jinki pursed his lips. “I’ll think of something,” he finally said.

Minho smiled and reached out a hand, laying on Jinki’s between their bodies. Jinki’s own smile widened as he curled his fingers around the other’s and squeezed. Minho squeezed back. They settled back into comfortable silence once more.

 

 

“Are you satisfied with it?” the shopkeeper asked in his voice like rustling paper.

Jinki nodded, his eyes soft on the timepiece. “It’s perfect,” he said, handing it back. “Thanks. I’ll take it now.”

_Merry Christmas, Minho._

Jinki was on his way back to the studio when his phone buzzed out SHINee’s latest song. He answered it without looking at the caller ID and was rewarded with a shrill voice on the other hand.

“Lee Jinki, where on Earth are you?”

“Yah, Kibum,” Jinki said, wincing, “You don’t have to be so loud. I’m on my way back.”

“You said that half an hour ago. Hurry up, will you?”

Jinki grumbled at him because he didn’t see any reason to but Key merely snapped at him again before he hung up. Jinki resolutely decided to walk as slow as possible. When he finally did arrive at HQ, he crept around to the back where SHINee’s van was parked. There was no way he was going in with all the presents, knowing how nosy his members could be.

As an afterthought, he tucked Minho’s present into his pocket. He wanted to give it to the rapper personally, and who knew when he’d get the chance? It was better to be prepared.

“There you are, hyung!” Taemin crowed, spotting him as he walked into the lobby a short while later. “Where have you been? Key-hyung’s been making noise the whole time you were gone.”

“None of your business,” Jinki grumbled at him, to which Taemin rolled his eyes.

“C’mon,” he said, grabbing Jinki’s hand, “The party’s started without you.”

“Party?”

To Jinki’s utter surprise, the break room where all of SM’s artistes liked to gather had been cleared out of nearly all furniture, save for large tables pushed up against the walls and covered with all sorts of food and drink. There were decorations like balloons and streamers everywhere. Music was pounding from some invisible source and the room was packed with people. Jinki could recognise nearly all of them; most of SM’s celebrities and some of the more well-known staff members. He thought he saw a few of the older trainees as well.

Jinki spotted Minho – and he snorted at himself for the immediate instinct to search him out – holding court in one corner of the room with his usual platoon of older men. The rapper somehow noticed him at the same moment and instantly lit up, waving enthusiastically. With a quirk in his smile, Jinki waved back even as Taemin tugged him in the opposite direction.

Jonghyun and Key met them and the former punched Jinki’s shoulder.

“Where were you, hyung?” he said with a grin. “We were looking for you everywhere; we had to start the party without you!”

“It’s not like I knew there was a party in the first place,” Jinki retorted.

“It was Heechul-hyung’s idea,” Key informed him, twirling a glass of what looked to be champagne in his slender fingers. “He was planning it a surprise Christmas party for everyone since we’re all going home.”

“You should’ve been here from the start,” Taemin said with a pout. “You’re leaving tomorrow.”

Jinki grinned. “The faster I get away from you, the better,” he teased.

“Yah, that’s enough,” said Jonghyun, seizing Jinki’s other arm and beginning to pull. “Come on, hyung, we should have fun.”

Jinki wasn’t sure about that when it came from Jonghyun of all people, but he resigned himself to his fate when he saw Key and Taemin following along with no protest. For a moment, he wished Minho was there too, but the thought was quickly buried as he found himself being submerged in the crowd.

Jinki did have fun. His members poked him to drink and eat, and then dragged him around before disappearing into thin air. Everyone he knew greeted him with cheer and enthusiasm – in part brought on by the alcohol, Jinki was sure – and he was engaged in all sorts of activities from the start. Changmin forced him to the make-shift dance floor so they could ‘boogey’ with both Taeyeon and Shindong, all three a little tipsy. Kyuhyun struck up a rather bizarre conversation about the existence of Santa Claus that left Jinki both delighted and seriously wondering that maybe it _hadn’t_ been his dad who climbed down the chimney and left presents under the tree.

(He _maybe_ had become a little tipsy himself but who was checking?)

Eunhyuk had flung glitter all over his face, causing Jinki to screech and chase him around the break room to the uproarious laughter of the others. He had conversed with Yesung and Siwon about how the party had been set up – apparently Heechul had gone through a lot of trouble to keep it a secret from everyone – and joined forces with Key to terrorise the SNSD members.  The rest of the time was spent avoiding certain little spots that people kept leading him to, the common factor being mistletoe hanging overhead.

“Scared, oppa?” Sulli said with a giggle, pushing him. Jinki ducked away, refusing to be caught like Luna and Ryeowook had earlier.

“You are not getting me under there no matter what,” he declared.

Of course, that just spurred the more mischievous members of the party – read: Eeteuk – to try and trick him into getting under one. Jinki, however, proved too careful and always managed to escape with a laugh and a saucy wink. It didn’t stop him from trying again, though, so Jinki took to hiding behind tall people whenever Eeteuk came into view with someone at his side.

As luck would have it, Jinki eventually wound up ducking for cover behind the person he had hoped to spend some time with since he first entered the room. Minho grinned at him when Eeteuk disappeared and all he could do was grin back.

“Having fun, hyung?” said Minho playfully as they walked towards the window seat.

Jinki smiled, settling down on the cushion. “Yeah, actually. It’s been a while since I could just…let loose.”

Minho snorted. “I noticed,” he said dryly.

“Were you watching me?” said Jinki teasingly.

He couldn’t decipher Minho’s expression but it was gentle. “Of course,” said the rapper honestly, “I watch you all the time.”

Jinki flushed and looked down at the floor, unable to come up with a proper response. Silence settled between them but it wasn’t all that awkward, and Jinki found himself enjoying it after all the excitement from earlier.

“Hey,” Minho called softly.

Jinki finally looked up into his big eyes, feeling the warm smile curving his lips without any effort. “Yeah?” he replied, and Minho wondered how he could be even more beautiful under this light. The glitter was still stuck to his eyelashes, making them sparkle and causing Minho’s own gaze to fix completely on those half-crescents of chocolate.

He felt something tug at the corner of his heart. He glanced up then smiled at Jinki. “Mistletoe,” he said quietly, gesturing upwards.

Surprised, Jinki looked and true to his words, a clump of the little plant hovered above their heads. He hadn’t noticed it earlier, which was odd considering how religiously he’d been avoiding this very plant since he had been dragged into the party. But Minho’s appearance had distracted him so he hadn’t been paying attention when they took to the window seat.

Jinki felt a little at loss for what to do. He looked down at the ground and then back at Minho’s gorgeous face, wondering if they should comply with the so called tradition. He wanted to, and from that small smile on the other’s mouth, it seemed that Minho certainly wouldn’t mind. But was it wise, with a room full of people around them? He nibbled his bottom lip, debating it back and forth, eyes fixed on Minho’s. The rapper seemed to be questioning and as unsure as Jinki felt right now. All Jinki knew was that he really, really wanted to kiss him.

As it turned out, the choice was made for him.

A cackle was heard from a few feet away and their heads snapped to the side to see Jonghyun approaching with Key at his side.

“I see we have a new couple for the night!” said the lead vocalist with a smirk. His loud voice carried, causing heads to turn. Instantly hoots started to rise, and before Jinki knew it, a crowd had gathered around them. “This is a surprise, guys.”

“Go on, Onew-yah,” Eunhyuk called, his smirk identical to the one of Jonghyun’s mischievous face, “Lay one on him!”

Jinki felt mortified. Minho seemed to be thinking the same thing; when he glanced at Jinki, he looked hesitant.

“You have to,” Key pointed out smugly, “You always have to kiss the person you’re under the mistletoe with. It’s tradition!”

“Yeah, you can’t back out,” said Eeteuk gleefully, obviously triumphed that his plan had finally come to fruition although he had no part in it, “Come on, Minho-ah, you can do it. Kiss him!”

To both Jinki and Minho’s horror, the entire crowd began to chant “Kiss him, kiss him!” at the top of their voices. Jonghyun raised his glass of alcohol to them, and Taemin was doing his best in trying to stifle his laughter. Key was openly grinning, looking like a satisfied cat. All three of them were chanting the loudest.

Jinki watched Minho stare at them and then gulp. He turned and their eyes connected. Surprisingly, the moment Jinki was looking into those huge amber eyes, the world faded away. Minho gave him that little smile again.

“Is it alright?” he spoke, his voice hushed. Everything was silent to their eyes.

Jinki took in a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered, his own smile coming up again. “It’s…fine.”

More than fine, actually. Jinki had only been waiting for this since he had first held Minho’s hand.

Minho’s smile widened and suddenly he was cupping Jinki’s cheek. Jinki tensed then relaxed, leaning against it slightly. Minho’s thumb brushed against his nose, and his eyes were soft. He came closer and Jinki thought that he should remember how to breathe but at the moment it didn’t matter. He was very focused on what was happening right now. His eyelashes fluttered close.

When their lips connected, all Jinki could feel was warmth. Minho’s mouth was soft and willing against his. They slid against each other, smooth and steady, and Jinki could feel a flick of tongue that caused him to part his lips, just slightly to allow his own tongue out. When they touched, shivers slid down his back and he was very aware of Minho’s arm snaking around his waist, pulling him closer. Emotions swirled through his mind but he didn’t notice, much more interested in the way Minho’s tongue was tracing his top lip rather sinfully. His fingers were stroking the side of his face and Jinki found his own hands coming up to hold onto Minho’s shoulders.

He felt Minho smile against his mouth and then he couldn’t think of anything anymore when that tongue dive in. He moaned lightly when it retreated almost instantly but he didn’t complain. It was their first kiss, after all. Sweet and simple was best, but Minho was passionate and deep, making Jinki feel dizzy with warmth and pleasure. The touch of his fingers and the squeezing of his arm combined with that sneaky tongue repeatedly licking the contours of his mouth sent tingles throughout his body and he thought no other kiss could be as perfect as this.

Finally they parted and Jinki sagged against Minho’s chest, breathing hard. Minho dropped a kiss on the top of his head but he, too, was breathing rather harshly. Jinki felt pretty smug that he had as profound effect on Minho as Minho had made on him. Eventually, both of them became aware of the noise around them.

The crowd that had gathered were cheering and jeering good-heartedly. Jonghyun and Taemin were leaning against each other, laughing hysterically while Key had a knowing glint in his bird-like eyes. The girls were all giggling and whispering madly to each other, throwing smirks and grins over at Jinki and Minho. The hyungs, on the other hand, were making the most noise, jumping and dancing rather madly in excitement and celebration.

“Good one, Minho!” Donghae’s voice called from somewhere within the mess of bodies.

Minho turned a bright red, which caused Jinki to chuckle. He tugged on the younger man, dragging him away from the window. No one stopped them and finally they managed to get some semblance of privacy again. Jinki looked up into Minho’s eyes again, smiling.

“That was…amazing,” he said shyly.

Minho grinned, bright and endearing, and Jinki couldn’t help but think about how cute he looked.

“I thought so, too,” the rapper said, gazing softly at him. “The best kiss I’ve ever had.”

“There’ve been many, huh?” Jinki couldn’t help but tease. His smile became gentle when Minho’s arms came to wrap around his waist again.

“Maybe,” he said with a delicate shrug. He was still grinning. “But this was definitely the best.”

Jinki tilted his head, wishing he would stop blushing at every single line Minho threw. “Yeah,” he agreed quietly, looking down at the ground. He blinked when he felt a vibration in his pocket and then realised it was his phone. “Wait.”

He checked to see that it was his mother’s number. “Oh.” He looked up at Minho. “Give me a sec, alright? I have to take this.”

Minho released him, slightly confused. Jinki gave him a grateful smile and darted out of the room.

 

 

“So what time are you heading out tomorrow?”

“Morning, definitely,” Jinki replied, “I’ll have breakfast at the station. My train’s at nine.”

“Do you have everything packed?” his mother said worriedly from across the line. “Toiletries, your clothes? Toothbrush and underwear? Presents?”

“Everything done. I packed yesterday.”

“Make sure to wear something warm; it’s really cold. I don’t want you getting sick.”

“I’ll be fine, umma,” said Jinki, smiling, “I’ll see you then.”

“Goodnight, Jinki. Don’t sleep too late, alright?”

“I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Stay safe. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Jinki took the phone from his ear and gazed down at it for a long moment, his face longing. He missed his parents. It had been too long since he had last seen them. He couldn’t wait for when he could go home.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt arms snaking around his waist. Jerking away slightly, he looked over his shoulder only to meet mischievous amber eyes grinning at him.

“Hi,” said Minho gleefully.

“Minho!” Jinki exclaimed. “You scared me, you idiot.”

Minho laughed and leaned his body against Jinki’s back. He set his chin on Jinki’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all, “I missed you.”

Jinki’s features instantly softened. “Idiot,” he said affectionately. He blinked in surprise when Minho leaned in and brushed their lips together. His cheeks flared up in another blush. “W-what was that for?” he stuttered.

“I wanted to,” said Minho, “You just looked so beautiful.”

Jinki stared at him and wondered what this strange feeling seeping into every pore of his body was. He felt so light right now. Like the wind could breeze right by and he would be swept away like a mere leaf, except Minho’s arms were strong and warm around him, keeping him rooted to the spot. Jinki bit his lip for a moment and then wriggled in Minho’s grip, pushing him away.

Minho allowed him, looking a little confused. He gazed at Jinki, his big eyes alit.

Jinki fidgeted, staring at the ground, and then took a deep breath to steel himself. He rummaged inside his jacket for the pocket containing the velvet box he’d tucked in there earlier. He slid it out and handed it to Minho, who blinked at him.

“Merry Christmas,” said Jinki quietly, “I’m going to leave the members’ presents under their pillows but I…I wanted to give yours personally.”

Minho slowly took the box, studying it uncertainly. “Your present…” he began, eyes flicking up to meet Jinki’s worriedly.

Jinki gazed at him inquiringly. Minho paused and then sighed.

“I guess it won’t hurt to tell you that I stuffed it into one of your bags while you were packing yesterday,” he said with a wry grin, “It’s not like you can dig it out, not if you want to redo the entire thing.”

Jinki shook his head in amusement. “Go on,” he urged, “Open it.”

Minho hesitated and then obeyed. His eyes grew even bigger when they set upon the Oris-branded wrist watch. With careful but slightly shaking fingers, he picked it up and held it to the light pouring from the doors. The steel glinted, sparkling numbers and straight hands perfectly visible on the silver-rimmed black face. The leather strap gleamed with polish. Minho regarded the watch with awe, automatically wondering how much this must have cost.

“Look on the back,” said Jinki softly.

Minho glanced at him and then turned the exquisite timepiece around. He squinted slightly to make out what looked to be curvy letters carved into the stainless steel back. Large eyes widened again as he read the words.

_“Wherever the future brings us, this watch will be alongside you through it.”_

“Hyung,” said Minho, his voice hushed as he gazed at the watch with reverence, “This is amazing.”

Jinki smiled shyly. “So you like it?”

“Of course I like it.” Minho grinned at him, bright and warm, and suddenly leaned forward to press his lips against Jinki’s. This time his leader didn’t jump, pulling him closer instead.

Minho was still warm despite the freezing air and the way he moved his mouth and tongue so tenderly made Jinki’s heart race and his body tremble pleasantly. Jinki made a little noise and they smiled against each other. Minho pulled away and raised his other hand to caress the older man’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he said softly, “I can’t even say how great this is. And how wonderful _you_ are. You didn’t have to.”

Jinki curled his fingers into Minho’s collar. “I wanted you to have something that will remind you of me,” he said, blushing hotly.

Minho smiled. He leaned forward again and brushed his lips against Jinki’s forehead.

“I’m sure that whatever the future brings us, we’ll get through it together,” he whispered.

Jinki felt Minho’s warmth suffuse into his own body.

“You—” he began but then he was cut off when a loud shout rang into their hearing.

“Hey!” Key’s voice called. “Come back inside, you idiots! It’s freezing out there! Do you want to catch a cold or something?”

They were laughing like loons when they reached back inside. Key glared at them but their bright grins mollified him enough that he didn’t berate them. Everyone was tangled up on the dance floor, one huge mass of moving bodies that pushed and pulled some ridiculous moves that brought about hysterical laughter. Jinki grinned, looking at them all. It looked like so much fun.

Taemin jumped to his side. “Hyungie!” he crooned, “Let’s go dance!”

Jinki stared at him for a moment and then grinned again. He snatched both Minho and Taemin’s hands and started to pull them onto the dance floor. As Minho’s eyes twinkled at him with Jonghyun making mushy faces over his shoulder while Key laughed, Jinki couldn’t help but feel like this was one of the happiest days in his life. It wasn’t Christmas just yet, no, but it was special anyway because he loved his boys and he knew they loved him.

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a Secret Santa fic exchange in 2010 on the LJ community shinee_replay. I got my beta Chrissy XDDD and I'm happy to report that she was satisfied with it. <3 Hope you enjoy it too! Merry Christmas~


End file.
